elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rock/Transcript
Transcript (The Elite Force and AJ walk into the penthouse.) AJ: I love that movie. I've seen it five times! Oh, I hope I didn't ruin the ending for you guys. Kaz: No. You had already ruined the beginning and the middle so I didn't really care about the end. AJ: So uh, what do you guys wanna do now? Bree: Hey, um, why don't you stay right here while we go have a quick little team meeting out on the terrace? AJ: Okay. Bree: Okay. (The Elite Force goes out to the terrace.) Bree: Chase. Look, I know you told AJ he could hang out with us, but this is getting ridiculous. He never leaves! Oliver: Yeah. This morning I came down for a bowl of cereal and he poured my milk, which was nice, but kinda creepy. Skylar: That's creepy? This morning you offered to be the milk in my cereal. Oliver: That's not– I didn't– offer still stands. Chase: Look guys, the only reason that AJ's been hanging around so much is 'cause he doesn't have any friends. Kaz: Ah, so he's a mini you. Got it. Bree: Look, it is nice that you're looking out for him, but we just need a little bit space. Kaz: Yeah, and not to mention it's really risky. I mean we have to keep our superhero status a secret. Chase: Okay. I get it. I'll go break his heart and tell him he can't hang around us as much. (The Elite Force walk back inside.) AJ: Hey, great cookies. Got anything to, uh, wet my whistle? Skylar: Oliver can be your milk. Chase: Uh, look AJ. We should talk. There's been some concern, mostly from the others, about you being around so much. AJ: Yeah, I get it. (He gets up from the couch.) Chase: You do? AJ: Yeah. They're afraid I'm gonna find out they're superheroes. Oliver: Woah, what? Skylar: Us? Kaz: That's– that's crazy. Oliver: Yeah, we're bionic. AJ: No you're not. She's an alien and you two touched the Arcturion space rock. Oliver: He knows too much. Light up your fire hand, we gotta take him out. Bree: (Holds Kaz back) No! Skylar: (Holds Oliver back) Oliver! Oliver: You're right. We don't wanna make a mess. Better freeze this punk! (Skylar hits Oliver's hand down) ... (Intro plays) Skylar: How did you know we were superheroes? Kaz: It's my fault. I'm just way too heroic looking to pass for normal. AJ: I've known your secret for weeks. Oliver: Okay, I don't like this. Who knows what else is inside that little cat toy sized head of his? Skylar: If AJ tells the public that superheroes exist, it'll cause hysteria. Not to mention we'll be under a microscope, which will make tracking Roman and Riker even harder. AJ: Why would I sell you out when I'm trying to convince you to make me a part of the team? Chase: He's right. Look, AJ's a smart kid. I think we can trust him. Kaz: (In AJ's face) Or can we? (AJ gives him a strange look.) Kaz: He didn't flinch, I think we're good. AJ: Now that we're cool, there's something I wanna show you guys. (AJ walks across the room and the Elite Force follows) AJ: My Elite Force Breakdown. (Pulls tablet from bag) I've compiled all your abilities and superpowers and then ranked your value to the team one through five. (Elite Force Breakdown order appears on tablet. The list goes in descending order: Skylar, Kaz, Bree, Oliver, Chase) Bree: Um, why am I third? AJ: Skylar has 24 powers and you have 5. Bree: All right, Oliver, freeze that punk! AJ: Don't be upset. It's not like you're last. Chase is. Chase: (Snatches tablet from AJ) What?! AJ: Relax. It's not personal: it's just accurate. . . . (Oliver walks into Mission Command, where Chase and AJ are working on something. Sheet is covering something in the middle of the room) Oliver: Hey guys. What you working on? AJ: Well, Chase wants to move up the list, so I'm helping him find a way to get to missions faster. You and Kaz fly, Bree and Skylar have super speed. Oliver: And Chase has a bus pass. Chase: Hey, it's not just a bus pass... it also works for the subway! AJ: Anyways, a few days ago, I came up with the idea for this. (Rips sheet away, revealing hover bike) A high tech hover bike that will speed him to missions in no time. Oliver: Cool. So how does it work? Chase: Well, the hover technology allows it to float off the ground and just wait till you see how fast it goes (Chase puts helmet on and gets onto bike) (Turns on hover bike) '' Hey! Why am i going so slow? '''AJ': Here maybe this will work. (Presses buttons) (Chase goes speeding and hits the wall.) '' At least we know the helmet works. (''Kaz walks out from secret passage) Oliver: Kaz? What were you doing out there? Kaz: Uh, I was... Chase, whats the word for exploring underground passages? Chase: Spelunking. Kaz: Yeah, I was exploring underground passages. Oliver: Wait, I know that fake smile... Your up to something... What are you hiding out there? Kaz: Nothing. Oliver: Oh yeah! Im through! . . . AJ: '''Cool. '''Oiver: '''What is all this junk? '''Kaz: '''It's not junk. They're my mementoes. I can never throw anything away. I can't help it; I'm a hoarder. '''Chase: '''Ugh. Is this your retainer? '''Kaz: '''It's a retainer. Try it on, I did. '''Chase: '''Eww! '''AJ: (With Arcturion) Whoa. What's this? Oliver: That's the Arcturion. (Takes Arcturion) AJ: This is what gave you two your superpowers? Chase: Ah. The pymarid with a glowy racquetball inside. Now that is science. Oliver: I thought it was destroyed when Roman and Riker took out Mighty Med. Kaz: I thought so, too. It must've ended up in one of those storage bins. I didn't even know it was down here. AJ: How do you open it? Kaz: '''You don't. If any human makes direct contact with the orb, it'll kill them. '''AJ: It's the coolest thing I've ever seen.(Reaches for Arcturion) I just wanna– Chase: (Pushes AJ's hand away) No. AJ: (Reaches for Arcturion again) –touch it so– Chase: (Pushes AJ's hand away again) No. AJ: (Reaches for Arcturion again) –I can study it. Chase: (Pushes AJ's hand away again) No! Go play with the retainer. Look, guys, we can't have something this dangerous just lying around. Mr. Davenport has a secure storage area called Facility Y where it'll be safe. You two take it there. Why would you save this? I didn't. Kaz:'''That's a dead rat. . . . '''Skylar: '''Hey, Bree. '''Bree: '''Yeah, whatever. '''Skylar: '''Are you still mad about being below me on AJ's list? '''Bree: Pssh! No. He's just a kid. What does he know about ranking heroes? Skylar: 'Well, he is pretty smart, and he did calculate everything based on facts and statistics. And he does have a point that I have a lot more powers... '''Bree: '''I understand his thorough reasoning! Okay, look, I don't need a million powers. Okay, I'm great at the ones I have. Why do we need a list to tell us who's better than anyone else? We're heroes, we're all good at what we do. '''Skylar: '''I couldn't agree more. '''Bree: '''Good. '''Skylar: ' Where are you going? '''Bree: '''To practice my abilities so I can be better than you. Whoa, what's that? '''Kaz: The Acturion space rock. Bree: '''Wait, that thing that gave you your super powers? I always imagined it would be inside of some sort of magic lamp. '''Kaz: Oh, that's just ridiculous. Where would the genie live? Skylar: 'I don't even wanna know why that's here, but you need to get rid of it right away. '''Kaz: '''Already on it. '''Oliver: '''We're taking it to Mr. Davenport's storage facility. '''Skylar: '''Good. I would take it myself, but that really seems like a job for number two and number four. '''Oliver: ' You know, I was thinking. We got powers from this once. Maybe before we take it back, we can find a safe way to touch the orb and get even more powers. 'Kaz: ' I don't know... a single thing about that idea I don't love! . . . 'AJ: '''Hey, Bree. You're just in time to watch our latest test run. '''Bree: '''Oh, is Chase gonna get hurt? If so, I'm in. '''Chase: '''Not gonna happen. We worked out all the kinks. Soon I'll be able to get to missions as fast as you. Then you'll be at the bottom of the list, and I'll be at the top. '''AJ: '''Uh, no, you won't. '''Chase: '''Okay, you are not in charge of the list anymore! Whoo hoo! '''Bree: '''Doesn't look that fast. '''AJ:'Really? 'Cause I clocked him going faster than you. '''Bree: No, you didn't. Let me see that. Okay, you know what? I don't have time for this. Just call me when he crashes. Chase: '''The brakes aren't working! '''AJ: '''Oh, Bree. . . . '''Skylar: '''What is that? '''Oliver: '''Uh, this is... uh, garden shear pool noodle plunger. '''Kaz: '''Obviously. '''Chase: '''What's going on? '''Oliver: '''We built this because we wanted to touch the Arcturian without getting zapped. '''Skylar: '''Wait. You still have it? '''Chase: '''Get rid of it like I told you to yesterday. '''Oliver: Fine. Consider it gone. Actually, it is gone. Kaz: '''What do you mean it's gone? '''Oliver: '''Someone must've taken it. I bet it was AJ. He wanted the Arcturian as soon as he saw it. '''AJ: '''Hey, guys, did you see me on the news last night? I told everyone you were superheroes. '''Skylar: '''What?! '''AJ: '''Kidding. You guys gotta lighten up. '''Chase: '''We know what you did, AJ. Give us back the space rock. '''AJ: '''What are you talking about? '''Chase: '''It's missing, and everyone saw how badly you wanted it. '''AJ: '''No, I didn't take it. I swear. '''Chase: '''I can't believe you're lying to me. You know what, AJ? If you're not gonna admit it, then we're not gonna be friends anymore. '''AJ: '''What? '''Chase: '''You heard me. Get out. '''Skylar: Don't feel bad, Chase. It had to be him. I mean, the only other person who knew about the Arcturion was– (Looks at Chase) Oh no! . . . (Bree opens the Acturion case. Sklyar, Chase, Kaz and Oliver run in.) Skylar: No, Bree, don't! (Bree is about to touch the Acturion. Skylar blasts the Arcturion and blast ricochets to Bree, blasting her into wall. She falls to the ground and everyone rushes over to her) . . . (Skylar and Chase help Bree stand.) Bree: What did you blast me for? Skylar: I wasn't aiming at you! I didn't want you to touch the Arcturion. I was trying to save your life! Oliver: Yeah. If you actually touched it, let's just say, there'd be one less person on AJ's list. Kaz: But just to be clear, Chase, you'd still be at the bottom. Bree: Wait. So– So the rock could've killed me? Chase: Yeah. What were you doing with it in the first place? Bree: I don't know. I found it in the cabinet. I thought if I touched it, I'd get more powers. Chase: Why would you want more powers? Kaz: Yeah. I mean, we could understand Chase, but– Chase: Okay, we get it! I'm at the bottom! Bree, what's going on? Bree: Speed has always been my thing. And then when Skylar came in and had speed to, it just... made me feel less important. Skylar: You know that's not true. Bree: Yeah, but when I saw my name near the bottom of AJ's list, I realized other people think I'm unimportant too. Look, I know that touching the rock was selfish, but... I just wanted to feel special again. Skylar: I get it, but it's just too risky. I'll take the Arcturion back to Facility Y. (Went over and picked Acrturion up) Kaz: Oh, you know, that's– that's pretty far. Maybe we should just keep it in the cupboard and hope for the best. (Sklyar slaps Kaz's hand away) . . . (Elite Force go back to Mission Command) Chase: Hey, where's the hoverbike? Oliver: AJ. That sneaky little punk. Chase: No, it's not his fault. It's mine. I accused him of taking the Arcturion. He's just trying to get back at me by stealing the bike. Look, I can track him by using the bike's locator. (Takes out phone and tracks AJ) Looks like he's joyriding around the tunnels. Come on. We can cut him off this way. (Him, Oliver and Kaz go into the tunnels) Skylar: Bree? Are you okay? Bree: I don't know. Ever since you zapped me, I've been in a lot of pain. Skylar: That's weird. I didn't even fire at full strength. Hold on. When my lightning blast ricocheted off the orb, it must've magnified my power. That's why you're– {Bree collapses on ground) Skylar: Bree! Bree! . . . (Chase, Kaz and Oliver arrive in tunnel) Chase: '''Okay, AJ should be speeding through here any second now. Guys, get in position. '''Kaz: '''Got it. '''Oliver: '''Right. '''Kaz: '''Uh, question. What exactly is the standard position for catching a ten-year-old on a hover bike? '''Oliver: '''Well, we could go with the teapot, or a capital L and maybe a back bridge. '''Chase: '''Just stand on opposite sides! '''Kaz: Here he comes. Gotcha! We probably should've gone with the teapot. Oliver: 'What's with all the smoke? Oh, no. AJ isn't heavy enough to keep the bike under its maximum velocity. The engine is burning up. You guys have to fly there and save him before it blows. '''Oliver: '''What about you? Aren't you gonna come with us? '''Kaz: '''He can't. Bus doesn't come for another half an hour. . . . (''In Mission Command) '''Skylar: Chase, Kaz! Somebody help! This is all my fault. If I hadn't bragged about my superpowers and made you jealuos, none of this would've happened. Bree: (Breathing heavily) No. It's– It's my fault thinking the rock would fix everything. Skylar: Wait. Maybe it can. The supernatural energy from the Arcturion should heal you. If I touch it, the healing evergy will pass through me to you, and my superpowers should protect me. (Stands up and goes over to Acturion) Bree: No. It's too dangerous. I'm not lettting you do this. Skylar: And I'm not letting you die! . . . AJ: '''Whoo hoo! Yeah! (AJ whooping) '''Kaz: AJ! (Screams) AJ: '''What are you doing? '''Oliver: '''We know you didn't take the Arcturian. '''AJ: '''Tell me something I don't know. '''Kaz: '''Your hover bike's about to explode. '''AJ: What?! Oliver: '''It's going too fast, the engine is smoking. And now it's on fire. (Shrieks) '''AJ: '''What are we going to do? '''Both: Jump! Kaz: '''AJ, are you okay? '''Oliver: '''Yeah, but I'm not AJ. '''AJ: '''I'm over here. (Explosion) '''AJ: '''Wow. You guys saved my life. '''Chase: '''I took these from your junk pile. I got here as fast as I could. (Chase yelling) . . . '''Skylar: '''Bree, are you okay? '''Bree: '''Wait, you have six heads. Is this an alien thing or am I just dizzy? '''Skylar: '''You're dizzy. Wait. Yeah, it's you. '''Bree: '''Wow. I feel great. How are you? '''Skylar: I'm fine. Okay... I lost a few of my powers. Bree: What? Well, why didn't you tell me that could happen? Skylar: Because if I did, you wouldn't have let me do it. Look, Bree, I would've given up all my powers to save you. I-I don't even know what to say. Thank you. (Hugs Skylar) Skylar: Ow! Ow! Ow! Bree: Whoa, whoa, what just happened? Sylar: Ow. (Looks at burns on back of shirt) You burned my brand new shirt. That's what just happened. Bree: (Touches something else and it gets burned too. Shows tablet to Skylar) Um... Skylar? Sylar: Whoa. That Thermal Touch. You made indirect contact with the Arcturion. Bree, you have superpowers. Bree: Wait, what? (Ring appears) Whoa, okay, what is that? Skylar: It's a proton ring. Bree: What do I do with it? Skylar: Throw it. Bree: (Throws proton ring and it comes back.) Whoa. That felt amazing. Wait, it is supposed to go in a circle, right? Skylar: I am so excited for you. Come on. Let's go tell everyone. I cannot wait to see Chase's face when he finds out. Bree: Hey, um... I actually kind of wanna hold off for a little bit. I mean, it's just a lot to take in. Skylar: Okay. It'll be our little secret. Bree: Wow. I can't believe I actually have superpowers. That makes me– Skylar: The world's first bionic-superhero hybrid. Bree: I was gonna say number one on AJ's list, but that works too. . . . Oliver: '''Is everything okay with you and Chase? '''AJ: '''Yeah. It hurt my feelings that he didn't believe me, but we're good now. I've also decided to get rid of the list, because everyone on the team has their own unique value. '''Oliver: '''Chase told you to say that, didn't he? '''AJ: '''Yes, he did. '''Oliver: '''Well, I'm glad you guys worked everything out. But I was kinda hoping you'd still wanna get back at him for not trusting you. '''AJ: '''Why? '''Oliver: '''Because I have a really awesome prank I've been dying to pull on him. '''AJ: '''Oliver, that is so immature. Let's do it! '''Oliver: '''All right! Watch this. Chase, get up here quick. There's a mission alert! '''Chase: I'll be right there. Whoa, stairs! '''Oliver: '''That could not have gone better. Category:2016 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes